Lucemon
|-|Lucemon= |-|Falldown Mode= |-|Satan/Shadowlord Mode= Character Synopsis Lucemon is a villain from Digimon Frontier and Digimon video games. He seeks to destroy and recreate the Digital World in his own image. He was once a bringer of order and harmony when the Digital World was still chaotic but later rebelled against the governors of the Digital World, resulting in his fall from grace. Despite being a Rookie Level Digimon, its power rivals and even exceeds Mega-Level Digimon. It is truly a force to be reckoned with after he evolves into his Falldown/Chaos Mode, in which he is one the Seven Great Demon Lords, representing the Sin of Pride and is its leader and mightiest member. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-A, likely higher | 2-A | 2-A | 2-A | At least High 2-A, possibly 1-C '''or '''1-B Verse: Digimon Name: Lucemon | Falldown/Chaos Mode | Satan/Shadowlord Mode | Lucemon Larva Gender: Androgynous but presumed male in the translations Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie-level Data-type Angel Digimon, "The Child Angle who Transcended Good and Evil" | Ultimate-level Virus-Type Demon Lord Digimon | Mega-level Virus-Type Demon God Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Flight, Data Assimilation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Created massive beams of energy), Telepathy (Called the aid of Dynasmon from far away), Healing, Mind Manipulation and Control, Morality Manipulation (Forcefully turned Cherubimon evil), Sealing (Sealed Huanglongmon into the Earth), Can create and control the movements of celestial bodies | Immortality (Types 1 and 8; It was said that as long as malice exist in the Hearts of Man, Lucemon would be immortal and infinite), Darkness Manipulation, Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon like a ragdoll), Attack Reflection (Completely haulted and reflected attacks with ease), Electricity Manipulation (Casually created a small scale lightning storm), Absorption (Absorbed Kagura), Reality Warping (Has complete control over the Dark Area, an alternate universe, and can use it to swallow universes into darkness), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Turned Kagura into Data), Soul Manipulation (Can send souls to the Dark Area, making them apart of his "body"), Portal Creation (On a cross-dimensional scale), BFR (BFR'd Kagura to the Dark Area), Duplication (Created several clones of himself), Transformation (Can transform at will), Void Manipulation (Can swallow entire universes into non-existence), Conceptual Manipulation (His presence created the concepts of good and evil in a world in which neither existed), High Regeneration Negation (The Demon Lords have the unique power to end the cycle of reincarnation and rebirth, and any foe they kill are banished to the Dark Area), Space-Time Manipulation (One with the entire Dark Area and can consume entire universes, as well as recreate space-time), Sleep Manipulation (Via Eternal Sleep), Limited Probability Manipulation (Dead or Alive has a 50/50 chance of killing the opponent or wounding them to the point of incapcitation), Death Manipulation (Via Dead or Alive), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acausality (Was unaffected by the rewriting of history), Enhanced Senses, Omnipresence (It was said that the Dark Area is a mere aspect of his being). Resistance to Existence Erasure (Was completely unaffected by Magna Garurumon's "Starlight Velocity" attack, which erases enemies from existence), Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and BFR (Defeated the 10 Legendary Warriors, who perform abilities such as the aforementioned listed casually) | Fire Manipulation, Intangibility, Can tear through dimensional walls, his presence wreaks havoc on electronics If destroyed his body can be reformed from the data of its victims with enough time, but can also be recreated from a human and the Code-Key of Pride. Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation (Has effectively absorbed the powers of the rest of the Demon Lords). Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways |''' All the powers from before, but vastly superior, Nigh Omnipresence '''Destructive Ability: At least Large Planet Level, likely higher (Easily brushed off the attacks of KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon; is superior to Seraphimon and is the progenitor of its powers, defeated all but two of the Ancient Legendary Warriors) | Multiverse Level+ (Should be superior to Lilithmon who can destroy entire zones and cause their Space-Times to be distorted from getting upset, Far above The Royal Knights and comparable to the Base of the Three Great Angels) | Multiverse Level+ (The Dark Area is considered to be his body which contains several parallel universes and can purge two universes at the same time. Is consistently described as being capable of destroying and remaking the Digital World in its own image) | Multiverse Level+ (At least comparable to Barbamon, who stole UlforceVeedramon's powers and was a serious match for Takumi Aiba) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Lucemon is a Multiversal Constant who's existence is tied to The Multiverse itself and possess power that is infinitely superior to all their previous avatars and manifestations combined some of which can match The X Anti-Bodies and Cyber Sleuth Royal Knights. Is considered the Sin that transcends Space-Time across an infinite number of universes), possibly Quantaverse Level '''or '''Hyperverse Level (Lucemon is consistently described as being god-like and comparable to God. Is one of the original three who fought God become being cast down) Speed: FTL (Can easily hit Kaiser Greymon and MagnaGarurumon) | Infinite (Rules over the Dark Area, which is without time. Far above Leviamon, Belphemon, and Barbamon, who are all natives to the Dark Area, and thus, natives to a realm without time). Omnipresent within the Dark Area (The entire universe is but an aspect of his being) | Infinite (Superior to his previous form) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Takumi, who are able to maneuver in higher-dimensional space and fight the Mother Eater) | Nigh-Omnipresent in the Digital World Multiverse (His presence spread across the spectrum of space and time across the Digital World multiverse). Otherwise Immeasurable (He is the embodiment of the Sin of Pride, which transcends space and time) Lifting Ability: Class Y (Can utilize planets and planetoids as projectiles and wrestle with Susanoomon) | At least Class Y, likely Universal (Should be superior to Leviamon, who can consume the Digital World) | At least Class Y, likely Universal | Likely Class Y | Immeasurable via power-scaling (At least comparable to Yuugo Kamishiro, who could overpower The Mother Eater) | Immeasurable (Exist across an infinite number of universes across space and time) Striking Ability: At least Class XMJ (Can fire planetoids and easily defeated both Kaiser Greymon and MagnaGarurumon) | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal (Casually smashed a moon by plunging both Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon into it and fought Susanoomon in hand to hand combat. Superior to the Royal Knights, many of which command the power to destroy the digital world) | Multiversal+ (Vastly superior to Barbamon, who could match Takumi) | At least High Multiversal+ (Infinitely superior to his infinite avatars combined), possibly Quantaversal or Hyperversal '(Supposedly rivals God in power and is one of the original three who rebelled against God) 'Durability: At least Large Planet Level, likely higher (Easily brushed off the attacks of KaiserGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, is superior to Seraphimon and is the progenitor of its powers, defeated all but two of the Ancient Legendary Warriors) | Multiverse Level+ (Once again shrugged off all of the attacks of the DigiDestined and was only felled by the power of Susanoomon. Comparable to Digimon such as Alphamon, who can take casual hits from Chronomon) | Multiverse Level+ (Attacks usually pass through its form, but can be destroyed by cosmic forces, can handle the absorption of all of the data in the Digital World) | Unknown (It is protected by an extremely durable black shield called Gehenna that resisted even Susanoomon's attacks but was felled by The ten Legendary Warriors after it left Gehenna in a last ditch attempt at victory) | Multiverse Level+ (Took hits from enemies of this level of power) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Stated in his official biography that he could survive the destruction of the Digital World and create a new world in his image. His essence is also tied to the Digital World itself), possibly Qauntaverse Level '''or Hyperverse Level ' (Rivals the existence of God) 'Stamina:' '''Unknown', possibly Limitless (never showed any signs of tiring) | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: At least Planetary (Throws celestial bodies with ease) | Universal in Falldown Mode (Stated to be able to destroy and rebuilt the digital world in his image. Was going to consume the real world and digital world with darkness) | Universal in Shadowlord Mode (Began absorbing all of the data in the Digital World until there was not even space left) | Multiversal+ in his True Form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World Multiversal space-time) Intelligence: Lucemon is extremely manipulative and crafty, enacted a successful scheme to defeat or control the three Celestial Digimon (who are facets of his powers) and would have succeeded in absorbing the Digital World if not for the intervention of Susanoomon, as he grows more powerful his rational judgment is clouded by his vanity as the Demon Lord of Pride. Weaknesses: If Lucemon Larva is knocked out of the sphere that Lucemon Satan Mode carries Lucemon Satan Mode will go wild, Larva is much more vulnerable and limited than other forms, Rational judgment can be clouded by its vanity Notable Feats: *Casually defeated the DigiDestined until they merged into Susanoomon. *In Digimon Savers: Last Mission, it was going to force entirety of the Human World and Digital World into the Dark Area (the place where every piece of destroyed data goes since the origin of the Digital World) Versions: Lucemon | Lucemon Falldown Mode | Lucemon Satan Mode | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable | Gehenna in Larva Form, a durable black sphere that guards the much more vulnerable Lucemon Larva while it controls its Shadowlord Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lucemon *'Grand Cross:' Fires ten superheated orbs in a cruciform syzygy. *'Divine Feat:' Creates a greatsword or spear of light and with it pierces the enemy. *'Arrogant...:' Lucemon sends an interloper flying backward with a simple backhand. Lucemon Falldown Mode *'Paradise Lost:' After punching a target repeatedly he kicks his foe into the air. He then flies up to meet his opponent and pile-drives them into the ground with groundbreaking force. *'Dead or Alive/Ultimate Sacrifice:' It uses an orb of light to hold the target in place and mixes it with an orb of darkness to trap the target in two rotating spheres. It explodes moments later, either instantly killing whoever is trapped inside or grievously wounding them to the point of incapacitation. However, it's possible for a fusion-based being to escape by separating into their component parts. Lucemon Satan Mode *'Purgatorial Flame:' Spits out a flame from his mouth. *'Divine Atonement:' It emits devastating beams of annihilation from the crests of the Demon Lords it bears on its wings *'Wrath of Satan:' Fires destructive blasts from the orb he carries. Lucemon Larva *'Protect:' Fires a concentrated beam to pierce the opponent. It can also be used at point-blank range. *'Gehenna:' The orb that Lucemon Satan Mode carries, known as Gehenna, is able to nullify most attacks (it took a complete Susanoomon to break into it). It protects Lucemon Larva which acts as the brain to Lucemon Satan Mode which possesses no sentient mind of its own. If Lucemon Larva is removed from the orb Satan Mode will be reduced to attacking randomly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Seven Great Demon Lords Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Light Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Sealers Category:Darkness Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorbers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Void Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Probability Benders Category:Death Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Acausal Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Size Users Category:Chain Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Illusionist Category:Aura Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Water Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 5